Fireproof
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: AU. Cate and Baze fight to keep their marriage from falling apart. He has the bar and she's a radio host.  Set 10 years after 2x13 final scene   Alternative story set around the time as one of my other stories "Certainly Unexpe
1. Chapter 1

Fireproof

AU. Cate and Baze fight to keep their marriage from falling apart. He is a firefighter and still has the bar and she's a radio host. Set 10 years after 2x13 final scene

**Alternative story set around the time as one of my other stories "Certainly Unexpected****". Just watched the movie "Fireproof" staring Kirk Cameron and I decided to give it some Luxiness (funny word) since I miss the show so much! All rights go to their respective owners **

**Children **

**Lux (28)**

**Charlie (12)**

**Hannah (9)**

**TJ (6)**

**Nate (3)**

**Cate's POV**

I had known Nate Bazile since we were in high school. We were completely opposites, but somehow ended up together. I had gotten pregnant when I was 16 and had given the baby up for adoption, because I didn't think I could deal with it, I was told she'd be okay, but I found out 16 years later that she had been in foster care, her whole life, until the day she had decided to look for us to get emancipated and somehow got stuck with us

We had gone through some rocky patches in our relationship, we both were involved with other people when Lux first came back into our lives, but I had always felt a connection with Baze, even if it was because, I had lost my virginity to him and I had had his baby, I truly didn't know. But know it is 12 years later and every moment feels like we're growing apart

"Go!" I shot at Baze. We were arguing again, it seemed to be all we did when we were around each other

"Fine, but don't come beginning me to come back because you feel miserable!" His voice broke, when he saw Charlie watching us

"Hey little dude" he said calmly "you okay?" Charlie nodded. Of course he wasn't. He had just watched us insult the other person without remorse

"I'm kind of late for practice" he said simply and left. I thought Baze was going to say something, but he simply nodded and followed Charlie down the stairs

"Dad? Charlie asked as they drove towards the hockey rink, where he practiced "are you and mom going to break up?"

Baze stared at his son. It had been so hard for him and Cate to hide the problems they had from the kids; it was too obvious for them, specially his preteen child

"I don't really know, buddy, we are trying to works things out" Baze sighed "I love your mom, but lately we just…"

"Have lost your way?" Charlie finished "amber said that's what her parents told her the night his dad never came back home"

Baze didn't say anything, he wasn't really sure that he and Cate could work their differences, but he was at least, willing to try

"I'll see you later dad" Charlie slammed the car door, he was upset, not just because his parents wouldn't stop fighting, but because he wasn't sure of what would happen next

LUX'S POV

Mom called me that day pretty upset, she and Baze had been fighting again. I really didn't understand them, they had been through so much over the years, and they could just grow up once and for all and admit they both had made mistakes.

"Hey" I spotted her lying on her bed, she was against dad's pillow that now spent the nights at the bar, and he was a firefighter, who owned a bar, even though Math was the one who managed it "what are you doing?"

"Just resting my eyes" she said vaguely. I could see she had been crying. She had her computer on her lap. She had been looking at pictures, probably from the time she and dad had been happier

"You need to get up" I said placing my hand on her forehead "you still have the kids to care about" I had sounded too harsh

"Believe that's the first thing I have been thinking about ever since this whole charade started" she buried her face on the pillow

Dad came back home around nine, I had helped mom make dinner and get the kids ready for bed

"Hey kiddo" dad said sadly. He sat on the kitchen counter and I handed him a plate of pasta I had made earlier

"How is it going?" I asked casually. I couldn't really take sides, this was their problem and I didn't want to be caught in the middle of it

"Charlie asked me if Cate and I are going to break up" he played with his food, his eyes were puffy

"And what did you say?" I asked sitting next to him

"I didn't know what to say kid" he lowered his face and his voice cracked "I told him I wasn't sure of what would happen, but that I still love her"

"So what are you going to do?" I stared at him for a moment, the shade of what Baze had been was almost gone, he was still goofy and tried to keep it cool for us, but deep down he was broken

"Did she pick up Charlie from practice?" he tried to change the subject "I left her a message"

I nodded, we didn't say anything else after that, I just watched him eat, it was so sad how things were, they had always fought, over really stupid and ridiculous things, but now it was destroying us, our family, and I had fought so hard to have one that I just couldn't watch it slip away

**So what do you guys think? This story is dedicated to all my faithful readers and LUX lovers!**


	2. Chapter 2

Fireproof

AU. Cate and Baze fight to keep their marriage from falling apart... Set 10 years after 2x13 final scene Alternative story set around the time as one of my other stories "Certainly Unexpected"

**A/n****: last chapter I stated Baze to be a firefighter, but I think it would just be confusing, I think I will leave on him just owning the bar **

Chapter 2: broken

Cate's POV

I stood outside Ryan's door; he had invited me for drinks, to celebrate a new deal with the radio station

"hey" he let me in. his house wasn't that irreverent from mine, except this one wasn't messy, he had always been very neat when it came to guys, Baze on the other hand, hardly ever kept something in one place

"Where is Julia?" I asked taking my jacket off. He offered me a seat on the couch

"She's out with the kids for the whole afternoon" he said

"I'm sorry I just came without calling, I needed to talk to someone" I said. He wrapped his arm around me

"It's okay Cate, I'm your friend" Ryan said sweetly. I leaned my head against him

Baze's POV

This was getting really annoying, me and Cate fighting every night, my parents had never argued when I was in the room. Right now, I was turning out to be a biggest jerk than my dad had been

"Hey man" Math entered the bar as I was in my third beer "Lux called me"

"What for?" I asked "so you try to convince me to talk to Cate?"

"She's worried about you. About both of you" Math said sitting next to me "here"

He gave me a small card. Marriage counseling. Is this what my life had been reduced to? I had never thought I would be one of those people who needed the professional so called life saver

"Alice gave it to me" Math said "she's worried too"

"I get it Math, everyone is worried, but the thing is… I don't really think Cate is up to this"

"Why not?" Math asked "she's just as scared as you are dude" He said "you have to think about your kids"

"Okay" I said tiredly "first of all, that's all I can think about"

"So do something about it" Math said "you guys have been through so much together. Lux arriving back into your lives. The car accident

Summer wasn't very hot in Portland but Math was right, even summer had grown colder ever since Cate and I began having problems. summer break was almost here which meant going with Jones and our parents to some hotel, each year the same. Family time.

I went home later that day, my shift started until one. So I had time to hang out with the kids before work

"Daddy!" Nate was the first to see me, he had gotten so big and at the same time, he felt so small in my hands

"Hey buddy" I said. Cate was in the kitchen making dinner. Hannah lowered her head when she saw me enter the kitchen. Cate didn't even look at me

"Honey could you give us a minute?" Cate asked Hannah. She turned to me and I nodded. "Ryan called me today; he gave me a therapist card"

"Math came to see me at the bar too, he said they were worried" I said walking closer to her. Her back was against the sink

"Isn't it pathetic?" She asked "that our friends are trying harder than we are to make this work?"

"Yeah it is" I admitted sadly. That meant we were both in the same boat even if we didn't want to admit it

"What happened to us Baze?" she asked walking towards me. I pulled back instantly "we used to be so perfect it wasn't really us"

"So what?" I asked offended "after almost 10 years of marriage and 5 kids it wasn't really us? Is that what you are saying?"

"No, don't you remember when Lux first came back? We couldn't stand each other but somehow got pulled into one another?" I nodded

"Those fights were stupid, but they weren't as bad as this are" I said sadly "I kind of miss us back then"

"Me too" she said and I leaned closer to her. Our lips inches away. I kissed her slowly. I missed her kiss, lips and tongue. She pulled away abruptly "stop"

"What?" I raised an eyebrow "I thought…"

"I want to, you have no idea how much, but what does it mean?" she asked "we can't instantly be okay again"

"Why not?" I asked. I grabbed her face, she was crying

"Because that's not the way life works, that's only in movies Baze" she said

"Well, our life has been like soap if you ask me" I joked "the kind my mom used to watch when I was little"

"We should go, to the marriage counselor" she said "if there is still that part of us that wants things to work out, we should go"

"Okay" I said and we hugged. I could hear her sob quietly

That night, she had asked me not to stay at the bar; the living room was all prepared when I got home. Hannah was sleeping there

I picked her up, but she opened her eyes "it is my entire fault"

"What? Kid this is nobody's fault, I want you to take that idea out of your head, neither you or your brothers have anything to do with what is happening, this all our fault"

"Dad?" she asked in my arms. I felt as if she was a baby again "I don't want you and mom to get a divorce. My friend Cassy said her parents broke up and now she has to spend Christmas with one and New Year with the other, I don't want to"

"You don't have to worry, because I won't let that happen" I said reassuringly, but the truth was I wasn't even sure about what would happen if we'd split up

"and what about mom?" she asked "will she let it happen?" that question sounded in my head until the next morning, I held my kid close and cradled her next to my chest as I laid back on the couch, we both fell asleep. I felt someone kiss my forehead later that night. I hoped it had been Cate,

Cate's POV

I listened to Hannah talking to Baze when he got home from work. I really hoped I had the strength not to let myself crumble and lose the only person that had been growing up alongside me. If this was any proof of who I had been at 16, it was clear I still had much to learn


End file.
